To do what is right
by Sillylittleman
Summary: Post Avengers - Loki is brought back to Asgard by Thor, forcing Odin into a situation where he has to put Asgardian defences over his personal feelings. The results of Odin's decision lead Loki down a path that he must accept for the good of Asgard. Please review, I'd love that.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to my first ever fanfiction, it was caused by a long night playing on omegle and a stupid lack of tiredness. I regret it slightly but I might as well put it up anyway. This first chapter... I don't know it might be slightly similar to a fanfiction I've read in the past or something I've dreamt. I can't remember D: It just feels familiar. I don't know. Oh well off we go. Please be kind.**

**I own nothing and nobody.**

**Chapter 1**

"Please, I want to see Thor. Get him, Please" Loki shouted impotently into the darkness of his cell. The guards had retreated from his new home quickly after depositing him there and chaining him to the wall. Thankfully they had also removed the hateful muzzle and taken it with them. With his words now free to flow from him, he didn't waste time. He needed to warn the All-father that Thanos would come to Asgard looking for the tesserect and, Loki swallowed in nervous terror, for Loki himself.

Nobody came to his cell for three days and for three days Loki called for someone, anyone to hear him. His voice was rough and his throat raw by the time the guards returns. They didn't respond to his pleas for help and when he attempted to grab one of them that had strayed too close he was rewarded with a sharp kick to the ribs which further aggravated his remaining injuries. He cried out and moved away from the guards as much as his chains would allow. Though he never stop begging for Thor.

Some time after the guards left Loki fell into a fitful sleep, he dreamt of darkness and falling as he always did. He awoke only when the metal of the heavy cell door creaked as it was opened. Loki sat up slowly, his arms instinctively wrapping around his bruised ribs. The light that shone from the corridor outside his cell bathed Thor in light making him look more like the being Loki remembered from childhood. Thor had always shone, he was loved by all in Asgard, he was nothing like Loki himself. Thor stood in the doorway for a moment, taking in the sight of his brother chained and defeated. He moved forwards and knelt in front of Loki. Loki for his part seemed to be lost in his own mind.

"Loki, the guards informed me that you wished to see me" Thor prompted waiting patiently for the reason he had been called, Loki was not to know he was going against the All-father's wishes by seeing him. Loki flinched away and for a moment there wasn't a hint of recognition in his eyes. Suddenly Loki gained control of himself and started talking "Brother, please. You must listen. The allies I made after I fell into the void, they are coming." Loki was practically panting trying to get Thor to see. "The leader of the Chitauri, his name is Thanos, when He found me I was nothing and nobody, He gave me everything and asked much in return." Thor could see that Loki was terrified, though his eyes remained locked onto Thor as if trying to give weight to his words. Loki continued "He desired the tesserect,which I was to find and retrieve for Him. I failed and He will be unhappy with me but that doesn't matter now. He will come here looking for the tesserect. Thor, Listen carefully, this being, Thanos, He is unlike anything I have ever encountered before. I do not think that if He were to attack Asgard we would win, you have to warn the All-Father, tell him to hide the tesserect somewhere, somewhere far from here, please brother."

Thor listened to the words that poured from his brother's lips. He was concerned to say the least, Loki was nothing if not brave in the face of an enemy so for him to be so terrified of one being. Thor could not bear to think about what it might mean. Thor tried to placate his brother who seemed to be working himself into a state of panic, "Brother you must calm yourself, I will speak with father and he will do what is best. Please brother try and rest now." Thor moved closer to Loki and placed his hand on the raven locks of his brother, he caressed his brother's hair just as he had done whenever Loki had come to him during the night after suffering through a nightmare. Loki leant into the soft touch and whispered, "Will you stay Thor? Just for a little while. Please"

"Of course Loki" Thor moved into a more comfortable position and resumed stroking his brother's hair until he heard Loki's breathing even out as he fell into sleep. Thor stayed there for quite a while thinking about what to do with the information he had just been given. He waited until Loki was deeply asleep and wouldn't be disturbed by his movements before rising from his place on the floor and quietly leaving his brother alone in the cell once more.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the second part of this, the third part is ready to go but I'll wait a while and see if the reaction to these first chapters are positive or not. Well have fun.**

**I own nothing and nobody. **

**Chapter 2**

Loki woke alone. He wouldn't say he was surprised though he was a little disappointed. He hoped Thor would be back soon. When the guards came with his dinner, he asked if Thor would be coming back. He was blatantly ignored, they were professionals. Though he persisted at every meal time he never did get an answer from them. Eventually he gave up, Thor would have told the All-Father of the threat to Asgard there was little that Loki could see to be done from his cell. So for a incalculable amount of time, Loki stagnated. Nobody visited but again he wasn't surprised though he was more than a little hurt that neither Thor nor his mother would come to him but he kept himself sane by playing little word games in his head and wondering what the blasted avengers were doing. He felt surprised that he didn't hold a larger grudge against the ragtag band of mortals that had been able to defeat him. Though a shiver of terror still passes though him whenever he thinks of the large green monster but that is in the past now, he had to plan for the future though what kind of future could one have when chained to the wall of a cell.

His lack of visitors aside, he was not wholly unhappy in his little cell. He was safe from Thanos and the Chitauri at least, with the tesserect properly protected and hidden by the All-Father, it was more than unlikely that Thanos would declare all out war on Asgard just to get to him. This thought put a lot of the worries Loki had to rest and he was pleased that his brother had come to him when he needed him, just as he always did.

Due to his lack of visitors he was unaccustomed to the door of his cell being opened when it was not a meal time. This put him on edge, something had changed. A larger than normal number of guards entered his cell, Loki pressed himself against the wall as much as he could. It seemed so much time spent alone and in the dark had made him more than a little wary of large crowds. That was interesting. He was unchained and though he tried to stand his muscles were weakened by the time he had spent immobile and he had to be supported by the guards that surrounded him. "What's happening, where are you taking me?" His voice was hoarse from disuse not that it mattered, he was used to being ignored by these men. His arms and legs were once again chained so even if he was able to walk the chains would have prevented him from doing so anyway. He was then taken out of his cell for the first time in so many years, the light of the corridor burnt his eyes and he closed them to stop the pain. The light of the corridor was nothing compared to the light of Asgard itself. Loki forced his eyes open ignoring the tears that were definitely only caused by the pain of the light itself. He was a talented liar even if it was now only to himself.

It amazed him how cold he'd been in the dungeons, the warmth of Asgard seemed to wrap itself around him and by the time the guards had transported him to the great hall and set him on his knees in front of Odin, Loki was ready to face any punishment rather than be returned to his cell.

Loki's eyes still watered but he could see that the hall was full of the people of Asgard come to see him pay for his crimes. He couldn't blame them really, he had targeted a lot of them and many has succumbed to his little jokes, some of which were not so much mischievous as cruel. It didn't matter now either way as the All-father had risen from his throne, diverting Loki's attention solely back to him. The sound of the metal of Odin's staff meeting the floor rang out over the people gathered in the hall and they quickly quieted. Loki desperately refused to seek out his mothers eye in this time though he could see she stood next to the throne of Odin. Loki lowered his eyes to the ground and waited for the man he once, and secretly still, called father to announce his punishment.


	3. Chapter 3

**Third chapter – warnings for character death and sadness for all. **

**I own nothing and nobody.**

**Chapter 3**

"Loki... Odinson, your actions on Midgard were unworthy of you. You are my son and a prince of Asgard." Odin looked down at his son imperiously and continued,"Many innocents died due to your actions, what say you?" Odin waited for Loki to speak, his mouth set into a hard line. Loki raised his head and looked up at the All-father. He took a breathe to calm himself before finally making eye contact with the man who had raised him. He took a moment before replying, "My actions were my own, I give no reason for them but I take full responsibility for them." This was obviously not the answer the All-father had expected, as his brow raised imperceptible before he schooled his features once more and carried on, "You give no reasoning Loki, that is most unusual for you, but I won't demand it of you if you will willingly accept your punishment." Odin let his staff make contact with the floor once again, letting the sound ring out over the still silent crowd. "Loki Odinson, for your actions on Midgard, towards its people and towards your brother, Thor. I, Odin All-father sentence you to be put to death." There were gasps of shock from the crowd and both Thor and Frigga made their disapproval of the sentence known but the All-father ignored everything around him his attention focused solely on his son as he continued speaking, "The sentence will be carried out at dusk this evening."

Through all this and the following argument between Thor and Odin, Loki remained too shocked to even think. The world seemed distant and fuzzy but Loki found he didn't mind. He was eventually shaken from this state by Thor, who placed a hand on his shoulder and proclaimed that he would die fighting for his brother rather than let the sentence be carried out. Loki could hardly believe what was happening but he wasn't very surprised, Thor had always been there to protect him from any and all danger. Why should this time be different. He shrugged Thor's hand off his shoulder, his mind working fast and hard to complete its analysis of the situation and came to a decision regarding the only course of action he could see to take. He took a moment to contemplate where his decision would lead him but felt nothing but relief, he would finally be free. As the crowd noticed him readying to speak a hush desended over them as they waited for his response to his sentence. "I accept my punishment All-father and would further apologise to my family and to Asgard for the dishonour I have brought upon them" His short speech finished Loki once again lowered his gaze to the floor and waited. The room remained in silent as he was lead out by armed guards, bidden by Odin to remove him. He was taken to his rooms, the rooms he had occupied before everything had changed, and there he waited.

He hadn't expected anybody to come to him so he was surprised when there was a light knock on his door before it was pushed open. Stood in the doorway was Frigga, her eyes red from crying, waiting for permission to enter further. Loki looked at his mother, the earlier sting of her lack of visits forgotten in the face of her tears, "Mother" he sighed and she took this as enough permission to enter. He rose from his seat on the bed and let himself be held by the woman who would always be his mother. After a long moment she released him and manoeuvred them both to the window seat at the far end of the room. She sat her son down next to her and encouraged him to lean on her and let himself continue to be held. He needed little encouragement for this and she was pleased he didn't fight her. Loki had not allowed himself to check the time while he had been left alone so he didn't know how much time he had left but he was happy to just be with his mother.

"Will you stay with me?... when it happens" he asked, the hesitation evident in his voice. It was something he had thought deeply about during his time alone in his room as he had waited, he couldn't abide the thought of being alone when he died though he still dreaded her answer even though he knew what it would be even before she had begun to answer for herself. Her tears started afresh as she answered him "Yes...Yes, I'll stay with you" She tightened her hold on him and they lapsed into a comfortable silence once more, the only sound being her attempts to stop the tears she still shed for her son.

It was in this position that Thor found them when he entered a long while later. He stopped for a moment, not wanting to interrupt but they had both seen him. "I have begged father to reconsider, he will not. Brother, I'm sorry I couldn't change his mind." Loki laughed at this and received odd looks for his trouble but the thought of Thor being able to change Odin's mind on anything, especially something as serious as this, really was too humorous, though he decided to keep this to himself. "Peace brother, you have my thanks for trying but do not worry. I will accept my punishment, it is the right thing to do I think" Loki ignored the look of incomprehension in his brother's face, it was as if Thor had never once in his life considered his own death to be the the right course of action, he would have laughed again as the mental images of Thor being struck by the destroyer flashed across his mind but then he might have had to explain himself, which would be rather awkward for everyone.

Thor sat down on the floor at the feet of his mother and brother, resigning himself to the fact that in this situation there was no winning. Loki studies the top of his head for a moment realising how much Midgard had actually changed his brother for the better. Yes, he was still arrogant and brash at times but Loki was happy with the change to his brother, Thor would be a good king now. He realised he might not have another opportunity to apologise to his brother for what he had said and done so he forced himself to move from his mothers comforting embrace and sit on the floor next to Thor. He was silent for a moment, gathering his thoughts on what needed to be said, before he began "I have always considered you my brother Thor, I am sorry I ever denied it. You were right, we were raised together and that is not something that can be easily forgotten. Please forgive me for this and for my actions against you and your team of mortals. When you see them, will you tell them I was sorry for what I did to them and to the city I tried to destroy." He took a breath and moved his hand to cup Thor's cheek. "You will always be my brother and I will always love you Thor." He heard his mother start to cry above them again and felt his own eyes beginning to tear up as he moved to lean against his brother whilst wrapping his arms around his waist.

Thor returned his embrace and kissed the top of his head, "All is forgiven Loki, I will always be your brother as you will always be mine. I have loved you always my brother and though it was hard for me to see you as you were on Midgard, it never diminished my love for you" Thor's breath tickled the top of Loki's head as he talked but Loki just pressed himself more forcefully into Thor's chest, not caring that he was getting his brother's shirt wet with the tears he spilled for the time they had lost.

It was too soon when Odin finally arrived at the door to Loki's rooms. He, like Thor, didn't knock and just entered. The sight that greeted him was heart warming but he steeled himself against any emotion. He would regret later, he would allow himself to feel later. For now he needed to do what he had to. The three people that he called his family stared at him as he moved forwards. Loki was pressed against his brother but he disentangled himself and rose as Odin came to stop before them. He looked his second child in the eyes as he handed him a small vial of liquid and said "It is time Loki." The poison was clear and in an intricately decorated vial, Loki couldn't hold it, couldn't be near it. He passed it quickly off to his mother and excused himself to the bathroom not caring for things such as dignity and pride any longer.

It gave him time to calm down though he knew he couldn't stay in the tiny room forever, so he forced himself to leave and rejoin his family. Thor had taken his seat next to their mother though neither Frigga nor Odin had moved. When they noticed he was back with them Odin turned to him and asked for his word as a prince of Asgard that he would drink the poison and end his life, this Loki readily gave and with that Odin left the room, with only a short pause before he left where he studied his son's face, as if committing it to memory. Loki stared after him and continued to look in the direction of the door long after he'd left.

It was his mother that brought him back to them, she took his hand and moved him towards the bed. Thor shifted uncomfortably, stood behind his mother unsure as to whether he should leave nor not. Finally, as Frigga was removing his brother's shoes for him, he decided to just ask, "Do you wish me to stay brother?" Loki looked at him for a long moment, giving the question the consideration it deserved until he answered softly, "No Thor, I think it is best if you don't stay. It will be easier if you don't stay... easier for me" Loki looked down, ashamed at his words and at his need for his brother to not be there when he took his own life. "I am sure brother, please don't make this harder. Just go." He didn't look up as he heard Thor move away from them towards the door. Thor stopped at the threshold of the room, turned back towards the bed and said, "I love you dearly brother, I hope you can find peace with this" and with that he was gone shutting the door behind him.

Only Loki and Frigga now remained in the room, Frigga was still in the process of removing his shoes so Loki sat and tried to ready himself for what was to come. He wasn't having much luck, the fear that had been building inside him for some time was gnawing at his gut and he was glad his mother was here with him. His shoes now removed, he pulled himself so he was lying down in the bed, his mother joined him a moment later and pulled him to her so that she could give any comfort he needed. She rubbed little circles into his back as he pressed his face into her neck and grasped at her dress. She could feel his breath hitch as the tried to control his breathing through his rising fear. "There's no rush love, just relax now. I am here" she tried to calm him, he needed her. She wouldn't let herself cave in to her emotions, Loki needed her to be strong now, and for him she would be. She began to sing softly, the songs he had loved as a child, in the hope of calming him and after a time his breathing steadied though his grip on the material of her dress never lessened. A long time past and neither moved, the sun had truly set when his voice startled her out of her thoughts and her song, "I think I am ready mother". She sighed as she nodded at him, he let go of her dress and sat upright. She followed suit and retrieving the vial from one of her many pockets, she handed it to him. He looked at it for a long moment before he uncorked it, then after another short hesitation, he raised the vial to his lips and drank the contents in its entirety. He let out a breath of relief, he'd done it. He handed the vial back to his mother and they resumed their former positions.

Loki could feel the poison working, it was very fast acting, his limbs were numb already and he began to feel light headed. He nuzzled into his mothers neck and found that the fear he had felt was gone for the most part. "Will you sing for me again mother?... I'd like to hear you sing now." He asked, his voice soft now and slightly slurred as if in he was just on the cusp of sleep. She sang now, for her son. Nothing would stop her indulging the last wish of the child that was not hers by blood but by love and a bond that only a mother could have with her child. She sang for him as he ceased to move and continued long after she realised she could no longer feel his breath tickling the skin of her throat. When her song ended she let the tears that she had held back while her son need her free and she let herself begin to mourn the son who, was once again, lost to her.

**In my head, I've affectionately begun to call the next chapter Odin'd . Thanks for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

**The fourth part of this story. Hope everything comes across ok. Bit concerned. **

**Chapter 4 (Odin'd)**

It was the sound of voices over him that first caused him to stir from his blessed unconsciousness. "... move him soon... Yes, of course...Heimdall, I am your...". He tried to ignore the pounding of his head and sit up, something wasn't right. "No Loki, stay down. You need to rest now" a deep voice, that was more than familiar to him, rumbled above him as a hand came to his shoulder to keep him lying down. Loki's thoughts moved slowly through his brain. Things were wrong. Something was wrong. As he tried to grasp at the thoughts that alluded him he didn't feel himself slip back into sleep or the continued weight of the firm comforting hand on his shoulder.

Loki awoke again, he slowly blinked his eyes open, letting them adjust slowly to the dim light of the room he was in. He didn't recognise the room or indeed the view from the window. He could tell however that he was no longer in Asgard, nowhere in Asgard was as dark or as dismal as this place. He still had trouble putting his thoughts in order and was more than a little confused. Half remembered conversations that had taken place as he lay semi unconsciousness fluttered through his mind. Maybe he was really dead and he had not even been allowed entry into Hel's domain, it wouldn't have surprised him. He didn't feel dead though, his head caused him too much pain for him to actually be dead surely. He struggled to sit up and rise from the bed. His breath came in harsh gasps as he took a moment to recover, his head threatening to make him regret his movements. He persevered and made his way to the only door in the room, he tried to open it but found it locked, he still felt the emptiness of his lack of magic so he didn't even try to form a spell to help him escape. Exhausted he gave up, he moved back to the bed and was thankful that now at least his thoughts were coming to him more easily. He wanted to know where he was but couldn't bring himself to care overly at this point. He lay down and fell into a light sleep, who knew being dead could be so exhausting.

Large hands shook him awake, he startled and his eyes found the face of the being that had awoken him and he was overtaken with blind panic. "No, no, no,no...not you... no" He babbled a litany of incoherent words as he struggled out of the beings grip and promptly fell off the bed in his haste to get away. He stilled on the floor, vainly and childishly hoping that the being would just go away. The deep noxious laughter of the creature was loud in Loki's ears as the being walked around the bed and bodily picked him up and placed him once again on top of the bed. By this time the fight had gone out of Loki, he let himself be manoeuvred, staying limp and placid as the creature brought itself a chair over and sat at his bedside. Loki forced himself to look in the face of 'The Other', the being that he had communicated through during his invasion of Midgard. It was a long moment before 'The Other' spoke "I did promise you little God, He will make you long for something as sweet as pain before this ends" 'The Other' sat back in his chair seemingly relishing in the horror and confusion that crossed over his prisoner's face. "Why are you confused? You knew the price of failure and your father found out the price of keeping you safe in Asgard. He thought an invasion of his realm too costly a price for the protection of the likes of you" 'The Other' sneered, knowing what he was about to reveal would destroy his prisoner and he could hardly contain himself. "We contacted your father, offering a deal. The tesserect will be ours in time anyway and it is hardly the only power source in the universe... but you little God. You were to be kept from us, under the protection of Asgard. Avoiding His punishment. We couldn't allow that could we little Godling"

Loki listened with growing horror as 'The Other' described the Chitauri plans to invade Asgard to get to him and how they would have succeeded. 'The Other' described in detail, with a growing pleasure that was obvious, how the All-father had allowed the man he called a son to be given over to the enemy, bound for, as yet unknown, tortures and pain. Loki for his part sat in silence and listened to the words that spilled from the creatures lips and was surprised that he agreed with the All-father on his decision, Loki knew he was not worth protecting, especially if price was the destruction of all of Asgard, there are not many that were worth that, Thor might be one of them but that mattered little now. Loki was still convinced that if the Chitauri ever invaded Asgard, the Asgardians would not be on the winning side. "You understand then Loki, nobody wants you. You will be but a distant memory in Asgard soon, unmourned by the masses and easily forgotten, but our great leader and Master wants you here Loki. You are wanted here. Do you understand?" 'The Other' asked while reaching a hand out and caressing Loki's cheek, the being looked out at him from under his hood awaiting Loki's answer. Trying not to flinch away from the touch, Loki answered quietly with a voice full of all the resignation and disappointment he couldn't stop himself from feeling, "I understand."

A horrible smile, that boded no good for Loki, passed over the beings lips as 'The Other' nodded and removed his hand before saying, "Good, He wishes to see you as soon as possible. Come then, follow me".

**Just to make sure, 'The Other' was the name given to the Chitauri guy that was Loki's contact on IMDB so that was the name I used for him. Thanks for reading.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Some points to make with this chapter, all the ideas and information on funerals come from the stroy of Balder's funeral in the norse mythology but I have had to change some things to make them fit Loki and his situation. I'd also like to note that the ship Skidbladnir was given to Frey in the mythology during Loki's bet with the dwarfs but in the context of this story I'm going to pretend it was given to Frigga. Also as for the body of Loki, I like to think Odin made a clone. **

**Also I want to say thank you to my reviewers. I love you.**

**Chapter 5**

Loki's funeral began in the early afternoon on the day following his death. He was carried to the edge of the sea surrounding Asgard by Thor and the warriors three. The procession of Asgardians that followed them was long, Loki may not have been universally liked but he was still a prince of Asgard and of royal blood so it was only to be expected. The march was slow and as they came to the place where Loki would be set to find peace, Thor forced himself to hold back the tears and the despair that threatened to overtake him, he had an important role to play and he wanted everything to go well, his brother deserved peace in the afterlife and Thor would do all he could to help him attain it. They continued walking to the waters edge and boarded the ship Skidbladnir, which had once been a present from Loki to Frigga and now would serve as his means of transport in the afterlife; their mother had provided her boat gladly for this occasion in honour of her son. Thor cringed as he thought back to the consequences that Loki had suffered after gifting his family and friends with precious treasures when he really needn't have done, Mjolnirs weight on his hip was always a sharp reminder of this . Thor had realised some time after the event that Loki had put himself in danger in an attempt to negate Thor's anger and impress his parents and he would forever feel guilt at his part in Loki's pain.

He had been truly furious at Loki for what he had done to Sif, her golden hair had been beautiful but what his anger led Loki to risk was too much, he had felt guilt at the time and it had not lessened over the years. They had all known from the beginning that Loki had placed his head as part of the deal with the dwarf though it was Thor's careless words that could have sealed Loki's fate that day as he pronouced Mjolnir the finest weapon that he had ever seen. Loki saw that he could not win the bet any longer and Thor had been forced to hunt him down as he fled from paying his debt to the dwarf, to let Loki leave would have brought a deep dishonour onto the house of Odin and onto Asgard itself. He remembered clearly the look in Loki's eyes as he had been dragged back to the great hall of Odin to possibly pay for his gifts to the Gods with his life. As the dwarf pulled Loki up by his raven hair and press a short knife to his throat Thor had seen how Frigga had made to move forwards before a sharp glance from the All-father had stopped her. The All-father himself watched the scene playing out before him calmly though the tight grip he had on his new staff, gungnir, betrayed his true emotions. "Your head is mine Loki" the dwarf declared in a loud triumphant tone. Loki looked panicked for a moment, he seemed to be verging on the edge of terror until a change came over his face, he lit up the room with his smile and declared to the gathered crowd and to the dwarf himself, "You may have my head friend but that gives you no entitlement to my neck or to my life" Cheers went up through the crowd and all gathered agreed that Loki's wit had once again prevailed.

The dwarf seethed at the possibility that he might lose out on his prize until suddenly he too smiled deeply before replying, "I concede, you may keep your head and your life Trickster, for they are your own, but I still own your head and would still your tongue for a time at least."

What happened next was horrifying and too awful for Thor to think on now. He recalled that Loki had isolated himself in his rooms for weeks after the incident, not answering the door to anyone, including their mother, and he only came out once he had worked out the spell to remove the magic from the leather that held his lips together. Thor shook himself, those were not the kind of thoughts he should be having now, he should be rememebering the times he spent with Loki while they were happy before he had been banished, before everything had gone wrong between them.

Thor placed Loki's body in the centre of the boat, already surrounding them was food, golden treasures and some of Loki's more prized belongings. They would be useful to Loki in the afterlife, Thor was pleased with the number and quality of the items that surrounded Loki, but he had known his mother was seeing to the funeral in its entirety so he had no doubts that it would be prefect. Thor placed scented logs, as well as the knives and shorts spears that Loki so favoured in battle, around his brother, taking care not to accidently cause him harm. When he was satisfied he leant over Loki and pressed a kiss to his cheek, he shouldn't have been surprised at the coldness that had taken his brother but it still seemed so unnatural to him. Thor pulled back and without further word or action left the boat to stand to the right of his father. His mother was the next to board the boat to say goodbye to her son before he truly departed from them. Her time on the boat was short but when she returned to stand at Odin's right, it was obvious she had been unable to hold her grief in at the sight of her child, tears slid down her face once again as she let her grief at the loss of Loki show to all those gathered.

Over the next hours many people boarded the boat for a time, some left objects for Loki in the boat while others just said a few words to him before departing. The last to go to Loki was Odin himself. He stayed on the ship for a long time, just knelt next to his son. The crowd watched as he lent over and seemed to whisper to Loki, though nobody was close enough to make out what was said and none were foolish enough to ask.

Thor continued his role in the proceedings by returning to the ship and blessing it with mjolnir before setting it alight. The ship was quickly launched and the crowd stayed and watched as the sun set, the light from the burning boat reflected in the now dark water was fittingly beautiful. Many did not stay to watch the water take the ship down into it but Frigga stayed, as did Odin and Thor. They stayed and watched as the man they had called brother and son, passed from this world. Hopefully to find peace in the next one.

Even Odin, who knew Loki's true fate mourned for his son. If it were possible he greived moreso than both his wife and his son, though he would not show it. He forced himself to think of Loki as dead, it was much easier to bear than the alternative. They called him wise yet he was incapable of protecting the man that he had claimed, and still claimed, as son from those that would harm him. They stayed at the waters edge together and mourned as a family, until the moon was high and the night had fully come. Then together with his remaining family, Odin walked back to the palace, trying will all his might not to wonder what was happening to Loki at that very moment.

**Thanks for reading.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Very short chapter this time. I just needed to get this chapter out of the way but I'll be updating later today with the next chapter which is much more exciting to make up for it.**

**I'd also like to say thank you to my reviewers. I love you.**

**By the way this takes place a number of years after the end of the last chapter. **

**Chapter 6**

Many years passed in Asgard and the relationships between the members of the royal family suffered for the loss of Loki. The queen spent more time alone than she ever had after Loki's first 'death'. She buried herself in the tending of her gardens; spending time outdoors seemed to help her cope with the loss of their son and for this reason Odin was loathed to do anything that might prevent her from coming to terms with what had happened.

Thor was also almost always absent from the palace, he spent more time than not away from the Asgard, on Midgard with his mortal friends, though he came back often, even if it was just to visit his mother for a day before departing again. Thor had taken the death of his brother badly, he had said he couldn't continue to live in the palace and again Odin didn't want to get in the way of what his remaining son had to do to come to terms with his loss.

This left Odin alone with his grief and his guilt, he had done his duty as king, protecting Asgard at all cost and now he would bear the consequences of his actions even if they included the loss of his close family ties. He knew both remaining members of his family blamed him for the loss of Loki and even though neither of them said it out loud Odin felt their cooling feelings towards him. Odin sighed, many years had passed since he had given his son over to the mercy of the Chitauri and he still regretted the need that had forced his hand. He wondered whether if his wife and son knew what had actually happened to Loki and Odin's reasons behind what he had done and allowed to be done, they would forgive him or if they would condemn him further. He had a horrible feeling that it would be the latter, who knew what Loki had suffered in the past years or if he was even alive.

Loki had been generally unmourned by the population of Asgard, he was still mistrusted even now and it was generally agreed that Loki deserved the death sentence that had been given to him but even so many had been surprised that the All-father had actually gone through with it. The royal family had always been seen as a close family that obviously loved and cared for each other, they were seen by the Asgardians as a royal family that would love and protect Asgard as they loved and protected each other. As the family pulled apart from each other, the people of Asgard saw their ruling classes as less perfect though thankfully their faith in them as leaders never wavered.

For this Odin was glad, the loss of confidence in his rule would have cemented in his mind his desire to retire from his role of king. He had meant to give the throne to Thor many years previously but the events that had occurred following the failure of the original coronation ceremony had prevented it. When Loki had fallen into the void Thor had needed him to continue as king and now again Thor needed him to remain as king even as he continued to tire of his duties. Thor was still not ready to be crowned king of Asgard, and though he would now be a good king that would serve Asgard well Thor needed to be ready, and until Thor was ready Odin would continue doing his duty as king until such time as he could finally rest.

**Thanks for reading**


	7. Chapter 7

**Back to Loki and his situation, I imagine there has been a number of years of physical torture before this chapter so his mental state isn't as sound as it might have been. I hope everything comes across ok.**

**To all my readers and reviewers, I love you.**

**Chapter 7 **

Loki lay on the floor of cell, it was the middle of the night though he could never truly let himself relax. The Chitauri could come into his cell at any time and he needed to be ready. Tonight especially, tonight was the night he had been preparing for for many years and he had to be ready now more than ever. His cell was specifically designed to suppress his magic, while inside it he couldn't grasp at the energy that was present everywhere and was usually available to him. However, whenever he was taken from his cell he took the opportunity to gather small amounts of energy to him and store it. It had taken too long for him to be ready for this day but he had finally gathered enough energy to transport himself back to Asgard. He couldn't stay here any longer and with the information he had learnt about the Chitauri he knew that they could be defeated, all he needed to do now was get to Asgard and reveal what he knew. He only had one chance to do this and he needed to succeed, who knew what the Chitauri would do to him when they caught him after a failed escape attempt.

He was badly injured from his time with the Chitauri but he wouldn't let that stop him, he had a purpose and a plan now and would go through with it no matter what he had to do. It was some time before a single Chitauri came to his cell to take him from the dungeons. It had been many years since he fought back, he had tried to remain docile and placid ever since he had come up with his plan. Let them think him broken, they would let their guard down and the weaker he seemed the more they took his lack of resistance for granted. The guard was taken by surprise then when Loki attacked him as he prepared Loki to leave the cell. Loki was remarkably weak from his time with the Chitauri but with the advantage of surprise he was able to wrap the chains that connected his wrists around the guards throat. As the guard struggled Loki just pulled tighter until the Chitauri finally ceased to move. When Loki was sure the guard was either dead or unconcious he sagged back, utterly exhausted from his attack. He took a very brief moment to rest before he was up and leaving the room, he needed to find a secluded place to prepare the energy he would need to leave this place.

He carefully wandered the corridors of the building, taking his time due to the deep exhaustion he felt and his need to avoid detection. He came to a small hidden alcove and deciding he would find no better place he slunk into the shadows of the alcove and began to prepare himself for the use of his magic. It was a complex process that required a large amount of concentration, he was travelling a long way and would need every last ounce of the energy he had stored for his travels to be a success.

He closed his eyes and focused, he felt the movement of the universe around him until suddenly he was just sitting there with his eyes closed. He heard the gasps of people around him but he didn't want to open his eyes, what if he had failed. What if he wasn't in Asgard, the Chitauri would know he was gone soon and they would retaliate against Asgard quickly. If Loki hadn't arrived there he would have doomed Asgard to destruction and he wouldn't be able to do anything until his magic was replenished and though he could feel the energy pouring into him, it would be hours before he could travel again.

Bringing him abruptly out of his thoughts of failure, he was hugged from behind and he heard his name whispered in his ear. He opened his eyes. He was greeted by the sight of his mother's rooms. Now he thought about it, he wasn't surprised by where he had arrived in Asgard, his mother's rooms had always been where he had gone when he needed help though it mattered little now, all that mattered was that he'd made it home.

He forced himself to pull away from his mother, "Odin...I need to talk to Odin" Loki was desperate, the Chitauri would come and Asgard needed to be ready when they did. He rose to his feet and began his struggle that would take him to Odin. His mother sensed his determination and wrapped her arms around him as he walked, helping him as she could.

Loki pushed himself and they arrived quickly at the throne room of Odin. They entered, the room was full of Odin's courtiers and on his throne at the end of the hall sat Odin. His face was set into a disapproving scowl which deepened as Loki and Frigga moved closer to him. Loki noticed Thor enter the hall through one of the side doors and take his place at Odin's side. Frigga left him and took her place on Odin's other side. Ignoring the sting that this caused and needing to get his information to Odin, Loki spoke up, "The Chituari..." Odin cut him off before he could even begin. "You have failed us Loki, can you do nothing right?"

"I didn't..." Loki tried to answer but this time Thor cut him off, "You cannot be my brother, you are not worthy of being a part of this family."

Loki just stared up at his family, even his mother seemed to agree with Thor's statement. Loki could hardly bear to look at them any longer but he needed to tell them the information that would save them. He tried again "The Chitau..."

"We're under attack!" A guard ran into the room and suddenly all of Asgard seemed to spring to action. Armour was put on and weapons were hefted ready for battle, Loki stood weakly in the middle of the throne room forgotten as all hell broke loose. Odin and Thor had left the hall forgetting about Loki as easily as the rest of Asgard had. He heard the explosions coming from the outskirts and he knew it was the Chitauri. He needed Odin to listen, he needed to save Asgard.

Leviathans filled the sky, many more than had been released onto Midgard, they crashed into the spires of the buildings of Asgard and the majority seemed to be heading to where they were in the centre of their city, where the most damage would be done. Frigga ran down to him and pressed him to leave with her but he couldn't, he needed to get to Odin. He pulled away from her, "I can save us mother, I can do it." and with that he turned away from her and moved towards the steps that would lead him out into the city.

He steeled himself against the exhaustion he still felt and the despair at his failure in getting Odin to listen to him. He always seemed to fail, it was only natural that he fail again. Why did he think he could do this?

The sound of his mother's scream stopped him in his tracks, he turned and saw that the ceiling above where his mother had been stood had collapsed. His mother was now lying on the floor, her eyes staring but unseeing as she lay. Blood began to seep from beneath the stones and metal that had crushed her as he rushed to her. He tried to use his healing spells to revive her but she was gone. The only person that had ever treated him as an equal lay dead before him and it was his fault. Always his fault. He pushed the grief that he felt down and forced himself to leave his mother and go towards the sounds of explosions where he knew Odin and Thor would be. Even now Loki's information could save them all and the city his mother had loved, he just needed someone to listen.

The streets of Asgard were empty as he ran through them, the majority of warriors already in the outskirts of the city engaging the enemy. When he came to the thick of the fighting he knew he needed to get to the front line where Odin and Thor would be. He became acutely aware of what he was wearing and how the rags he wore wouldn't protect him against anything. Concerned, not for his life, but that he would die before he could tell Odin of the Chitauri's weakness. He made his way carefully through the fighting, swords and axes clashed against the power weapons of the Chitauri. The Asgardians sorcerers worked hard to take out the larger guns of the Chitauri but Loki could see that the Chitauri were advancing, pushing the Asgardians warriors back.

Loki spotted Odin fighting in the crowd, he ducked weapons and moved around people as he made his way towards him. Thor was fighting near Odin and noticed Loki coming towards them. Thor's momentary loss of concentration cost him dearly, he was stabbed through the chest by one of the Chitauri warriors. The shock on Thor's face was horrifying for Loki to witness, and as the man who he had called brother for many years clutched the weapons tip that protruded from his chest and fell to his knees Loki felt something inside him break. He hurried over to Thor and cradled him to his chest uttering reassurances. "This is your fault Loki" Loki hadn't expected that from Thor, and the hurt that he felt was too immense for him to truly comprehend. He knew everything was his fault, it was obvious. The Chitauri would have stayed away of not for him, they were too powerful and they had now killed and injured two of the three people he called family.

Thor's breathing became harsher as he struggled to breath, his injury had caused too much damage and there was nobody around that could take Thor to the healers, Loki was too weak and the fighting too thick. Thor was still mumbling under his breath, even as his eyes closed. Loki picked up some of the words of Thor's speech, "...Loki...hate...failed...hate" Quickly Thor's words faded and another of Loki's family lay dead because of him.

He pulled Thor closer to his chest, he didn't care that Thor had died hating him. It was all he deserved of course, so why should he fight it. Odin had seen what had transpired and had fought his way over to where his son lay, he didn't make it in time for Thor and when he saw that his favoured son lay dead Odin pushed Loki to the floor in his haste to get to his son. He held Thor as the battle raged about them, he held Thor even as he turned on Loki, "How could you do this to us Loki? How could I have ever loved you, you're nothing but a monster." Loki just stared at the man who had raised him "I should have left you to die in that temple, it was a mistake to let you live. A mistake that I should have rectified years ago." When the blade passed across Loki's throat slitting it, he just stared in shock at his father even as the blood flowed out of him and the world faded into blackness.

The sound of laughter brought Loki back to the present. "Did you enjoy that trip into your mind?" Loki looked up in the direction the voice had come from. Thanos sat before him on a throne reminiscent of the throne of Odin. "Do you see now Loki? Do you see what will happen if you don't give yourself to this completely? Now come" Thanos gestured to his feet.

Loki crawled to Thanos and knelt at his feet, he finally was broken.

**Thanks for reading.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Still with Loki. I hope everything comes across well. Bit worried.**

******To all my readers and reviewers, I love you.**

**Chapter 8**

Loki knew what he had to do, and he took to his new role well. Though there were times when he couldn't control his tongue. He was Loki God of lies and mischief still, though he tried hard to force that part of himself deep down so as to stay, if not content, then resigned to his situation. If he thought too much he would renounce Asgard and those he called family just for a chance to get away from his current position. Plotting and planning was in his nature and if he allowed himself to think too deeply he would fail and Asgard would fall as a consequence of his subsequent actions. He couldn't allow that to happen and as such gave himself completely to Thanos.

Thanos used him as a personal servant, it was demeaning and humiliating but at least he was not actively abused. Though the punishments he received for his lapses in control were horrifying, he bore the scars of his first punishment even now and he was still on his best behaviour following his latest punishment in the hopes of negating the anger that was still smouldering in his Master. Loki was with his Master at all times, Thanos seemed to like to keep him near so whatever Thanos did and wherever Thanos went, Loki was always close at hand. Loki didn't mind this, Thanos was not unkind to Loki and Loki wanted nothing more than to please him whenever he could.

Even so Loki spent most of his time deep in thought, everything was easier to bear when he let himself slip into his mind whenever he could. He spent many hours reliving his life in Asgard, he focused a lot on his childhood. Time spent with his mother, and with Thor. Odin also took up a large part in his thoughts. He thought particularly on the times Odin had helped him with his studies into magic and when Odin had been the one to comfort him when things had gone wrong. He thought on one day in particular, it had been in the aftermath of his first tournament.

Loki had been young and not ready for the battles that would take place in the tournament. He had always devoted himself to more studious activities at the expense of his combat training but as a Prince of Asgard he was expected to fight in tournaments. To say it hadn't gone well for Loki would have been an understatement, he could still picture the faces of the citizens of Asgard that had seen his disgrace. He had stayed in his rooms for days following the incident, which when he thought about it he did a lot, just hiding from everyone. He didn't answer the door to anyone, even his mother was not allowed inside and he would have happily stayed secluded in his room wallowing in his shame had Odin not visited him. Even though the door had been held shut with magic, Odin had just come into his room.

He looked down at his son, who was laying face down on the bed, looking thoroughly pathetic. Odin moved further into the room and sat himself on the bed "You cannot stay in here forever Loki" He didn't look at Loki as he spoke and Loki didn't move to speak to him. "It is not so bad, is it? I am proud that you went out and fought" Odin felt that he was digging his own conversational grave, and people thought he was good with words, Odin scoffed at that thought. If only they could see him now. Loki still hadn't moved from his spot on the bed and didn't seem to appreciate his father's efforts. "I have watched you on the training fields, when you deign to visit them, and you are very accurate with your throwing knives." He placed his hand on his son's back and rubbed affectionately before steeling himself and carrying on. "And your magic is coming along well. Maybe tournaments are not for you but they are not for me either. The first tournament I entered, well let us just say that I fared no better than you." This seemed to get his son's attention and he picked his face out of the pillows and tilted it in Odin's direction, showing that he was now listening.

"I suppose you are surprised, most people are when they find out." He removed his hand from Loki's back and asked, "Will you not sit up so that we might discuss this?" It seemed that he had gotten through to his child when Loki sat up and moved, so that he was located next to his father on the edge of the bed. He did this without an argument and Odin was more than pleased at this, he wanted to avoid frustrating his son with his presence if he could. He knew well Loki's love of physical contact, it had always been that way since childhood, so Odin put his arm around Loki's shoulders and pulled him close to his side as he knew Loki would enjoy.

"I had an idea that might help you, we could work together to create a fighting style that would blend your skill with magic with your growing skill with your throwing knives. I will help you of course, and I think we can do this. It will take a lot of research on your part though..." He left the sentence hanging in the air, hoping that Loki would take the bait. Odin thought he was being quite clever in this respect; he was sure the promise of long hours of research would tempt Loki into working with him on this. He was also sure that enabling him to fight well would help Loki to find a more secure place with the Asgardians. He would still be using magic which was seen as a womanly skill and would result in mockery from the population however being a warrior would definitely help Loki, that was the society they lived in. Unlike Odin, the Asgardian population didn't appreciate the magic that Loki wielded or the cleverness of his words. They only saw a man that was not able to fight and who had no qualities that were worth mentioning.

Odin hoped Loki would agree to his plan, to let Loki carry on as he was, neglecting his training would be worse in the long term. At least this way Loki would fight, and if Odin had anything to do with it he would be a fine warrior by the end. Loki for his part had been silent for quite some time, Odin had let Loki have his silence for the time but as the silence dragged on Odin prompted his son. "So Loki, what do you think?"

Loki remained silent for another moment, he just kept his eyes fixed in the distance obviously deep in thought. Once he roused himself he answered in a small voice, "You will help me?" Odin was shocked by this, did Loki not know that Odin would do anything possible for him, he ignored this for now though he promised himself that he would adress it later. "I'll help you in any way that I can. You are my son, I would see you happy." He noted that even as Loki dropped his eyes to the floor, seemingly in embarrassment, he leant more firmly into Odin's embrace. Odin took this as an agreement to his plan and was pleased, he only hoped now that his plan would work and Loki's life would be improved.

Loki thought of that day and the consequences of his agreement to his father's plans often, it had not been a particularly happy time, as he had felt the mockery and stares that followed him due to his dismal defeat in the tournament however he actually began to enjoy his combat training. Though he only trained at night, sometimes Odin would come and watch him even as he practiced into the early hours of the morning. At the time he had rather spent his daytime hours in a sleep deprived state than train with the warriors and endure their taunts as he tried to perfect his combat technique. Though even if he thought about it now many years later, he still agreed with his younger self, there was no part of him that would relish training with the warriors even now as the accomplished fighter that he had become.

Thor had always been a fine warrior, unlike Loki and he was loved by the warriors and the Asgardian population alike. Loki didn't like to think on his time spent in Thor's shadow always second best, always undermined. His childhood hadn't been as bad as he had previously thought, during his time on Midgard it was as if he couldn't remember any of the good times he had had in Asgard. He didn't like to think on that time, it was too painful to think on how he had hated his family and Asgard so fully. It scared him sometimes that he could have possibly felt like that.

Loki was brought back to the present by a sharp slap to the face from his Master. He lowered his eyes and apologised quickly. "Ah there you are Loki. You left us for quite a while there." Thanos brushed his hand through Loki's hair and down to his cheek affectionately and Loki couldn't stop himself leaning into the touch when Thanos kept his hand on his cheek as he continued to speak. "Perhaps we should send you back to 'The Other', he'll stamp that out of you. What do you think Loki?" A shudder ran through Loki at the thought of being given to 'The Other' again, Thanos chuckled when he noticed this, "Would you not enjoy that, hmmm?" Loki shook his head slightly, "No Master, please. I'm sorry. I won't do it any longer. Please Master" His pleading seemed to amuse his Master even more, Loki took this as a good sign though he could never be truly sure of his Master's moods. Thanos slapped him again before soothing the sting of it by again cupping Loki's cheek, "You'll try your best, I know." Thanos sneered as he spoke but Loki was just glad that Thanos had seemingly forgotten about sending him to 'The Other'.

**Thanks for reading.**


	9. Chapter 9

**To my readers and reviewers. I love you.**

**Years have passed since the last chapter.**

**Chapter 9**

Through the years the constant threat of 'The Other' was enough to keep Loki out of his mind and in the present. Thanos had been very busy in the last months, he was planning for an attack on a planet that Loki had never heard of. Loki assumed it was in another dimension either way it mattered little to Loki now, as long as Thanos stayed away from Asgard and his family Loki would do nothing to hinder his plans. He even helped where he could, he wasn't allowed to talk whenever he liked but Thanos would listen to him if he brought it up when they were alone. Thanos had many meetings with his generals in this time and Loki dreaded every one of them.

'The Other' was Thanos' highest ranked general and as such attended every meeting. Loki couldn't help remembering his time with 'The Other' whenever he was near him and during the meetings he was forced to interact with the man that had so successfully made him what he currently was. Thanos didn't let him touch Loki any more though. Not after the first meeting, when 'The Other' had grasped his hair and pulled his head back savagely just because Loki had trembled so much that he had accidentally tripped into him, Thanos had prohibited any touching of Loki after that unless he had sanctioned it himself. For this Loki was thankful. Very often Master was very kind to Loki and Loki often found himself thinking about him, as he didn't allow himself to wander in his past memories of Asgard and his family he only thought of his Master. He sometimes thought on this new habit he had gained but found he didn't care, he tried to give himself completely to his new role and his near constant thoughts on Thanos just seemed to be a part of that. why would he try to fight something that helped him?

As part of his duties Loki tried desperately to predict his Master's wants and fulfil them to the best of his abilities. His life had changed dramatically since his return to the Chitauri but it was certainly easier now. He knew the rules he had to follow and the punishments that he would face if he broke them. He wasn't unhappy, it had been many years since he had allowed himself to feel truly unhappy.

The meeting of the day was a particularly large one, Loki suspected that the time of the attack was drawing near. He hadn't been feeling well when he had awoken that day but it was not his place to tell his Master or to complain. He just got on with his duties with the same willingness that he usually did. He awakened his Master at his normal hour and prepared his morning meal as carefully as he would normally. He hid the weakness he felt in his legs by leaning on the wall whenever he could get away with it. Luckily his Master was far too distracted to notice that Loki was not well. As the day progressed he got gradually worse, his felt cold but he was sweating heavily. The close air in the overfilled meeting room just made him feel worse, it was his duty in meetings to give his Master the drink he preferred and keep the paper that Master constantly wrote on at hand but he began slowing in his task as the meeting continued.

"Loki!" he started as his Master called him. Rushing over he apologised profusely hoping that he would not be punished too severely for his lack of concentration. Thanos looked at him for a moment, "Leave us" He dismissed the generals that were present around them while grabbing Loki's arm to keep him near. Without loosening his grasp on Loki's arm, Thanos stood so that he was facing Loki looking down slightly into his eyes. Thanos wiped some of the sweat from Loki's brow "You are ill" Thanos stated this and a slight frown overshadowed his features as he thought for a moment. "You did not tell me." Loki was wary of the calm demeanour of his Master, he had learnt quickly that his Master would was the most dangerous when he was calm.

Loki didn't know how to respond in a way that wouldn't make this situation worse so he went with a very safe response, "I am sorry, Master." It was always a good idea to apologise, he had learnt that quickly also. Thanos just ordered him to follow and led them to the rooms in which they both lived in. Loki didn't even make it a third of the way to the rooms before he collapsed against the wall, dizziness causing him to falter. Thanos was by his side in moments, he picked him up and cradled him to his chest. "Stay awake, Loki." Loki sometimes felt unworthy of the man he called his Master. He leant his head against his Master's chest, trying desperately to follow his Master instructions even as he failed and fell into unconsciousness.

Thanos deposited the smaller man on his own bed, rather than the cot Loki usually slept on. Loki was mumbling in his sleep, it was gratifying for Thanos to hear Loki begging for his Master rather than for the family that Thanos knew Loki still secretly cared for. This was a perfect time for Thanos to build on the feelings that he knew Loki felt for his _kind and caring_ Master, Thanos chuckled at the thought. Loki was broken yes, but Thanos needed him to love. When Loki truly loved him more than any other, then Thanos could set his plans into motion.

Thanos spent his next few days caring for Loki, he didn't neglect the plans for war but this facet of his plans was just as important as all the others. His time was not wasted, as Loki reclaimed his health he clung to Thanos as he had never done before the illness, it seemed the time for setting his plans into motion was near at hand. Loki was grateful to him, and the warring feelings that Thanos had always seen in Loki's eyes, though he was sure Loki was not aware of them himself, had cooled to a devotions that would serve Thanos well in the near future.

**I think it's back to Asgard next time. **

**Thanks for reading.**


	10. Chapter 10

**To my readers and reviewers, I love you. **

**Chapter 10**

Thanos looked down at the small figure sat at his feet, carding his fingers through the dark hair of the man who was his in every way. It had been some months since the man had first fallen ill with the fever that had ensured that Thanos would be able to take the very heart, soul and mind of Loki. The months that had followed Loki's illness had been productive for Thanos to say the least, Loki had been very responsive to Thanos' attentions, and it was now finally the perfect time to set his plan in motion. He didn't feel as though the time Loki needed to be prepared for his mission was wasted time, not at all, he needed things to go perfectly and that meant preparing well.

It would also allow Loki a second chance the retrieve the tesserect for them, and as Thanos had grown, if not fond of Loki then accustomed to his presence, he wanted to him to succeed. He knew Loki regretted failing his Master and would give him a chance to rectify that.

Thanos pushed gently on Loki's head, encouraging him to lean against his leg. He kept his hand on his hair and stroking it every so often as he knew Loki enjoyed, keeping Loki calm and feeling loved now would help him remember his Master later when they were parted. It was almost the correct time for Loki to leave to carry out his Master's plans and to redeem himself. As long as he hadn't miscalculated he knew Loki would only wish to please his Master and would complete his mission perfectly.

"You are ready?" Thanos' voice seemed to shock Loki out of the deep thoughts he was in. "Of course Master." Loki was always so good, he always knew what to say to appease his Master.

"Good, I know you will not fail me again." Thanos' grip tighten in Loki's hair, a hint of promise as to what would befall Loki should he fail again. Loki couldn't stop himself from shuddering at the thought of what he had already been through and what would happen to him if he were to fail. It was a difficult task and Loki knew it would be hard to carry it out but he was ready and would do it well, if only to please his Master.

Loki waited impatiently for the portal to open, anxious to begin his task. The portal would take Loki away from his Master and Loki felt some apprehension at that. He nuzzled his cheek against Master's leg, taking the time to breathe in the smell of his Master, who knew when he would be able to return to him and if, when he did return, he would be welcomed.

"It is time Loki" The air had begun to crackle with the power of one of the lesser power sources that the Chitauri had collected, it nowhere near as powerful as the tesserect but more than powerful enough to move people though universes. Thanos stroked his hand over Loki's hair once more before rising from his throne, "Come" he ordered as he started walking towards the end of the hall they were in. Loki promptly rose and followed, butterflies in his stomach making him feel slightly nauseous.

He stopped slightly behind his Master, who had come to a stop to wait for the portal to open fully. Loki couldn't help himself, he wanted his Master's attention before he was left. "Master?" Thanos turned to him and placed his hand on Loki's cheek, as smirk crossed his face as he said, "I know you will do your best. You always have in the past, and I expect this time to be no different." Loki was heartened at the words of his Master, he felt more ready for the path that lay ahead of him now that he knew his Master had faith in him.

The portal opened, "Quickly Loki, before it closes." Master pushed Loki towards the portal and before he could say anything more he felt the energy surround him and the movement of the universe around him. As he travelled he promised himself his mission would be a success, even if it might lead to his death, he would not let his Master down again.

**Thanks for reading.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Please don't be mad at me Phantom. I've not been updating this because... well, there are reasons. I have had this chapter ready for a little while but I thought it bad to post it as I have no idea when the next chapter will be and I thought the end of chapter 10 was a better ending point than this one. However I have not given up on this story, I just have real life issues. Please be patient with me.**

**To all my readers and reviewers, I love you**

**Chapter 11**

It was time for Thor to return home, his mother would be missing him. He had been away for too long this time, but he couldn't bring himself to return to Asgard before now. For many years he had wondered the nine realms, though he had avoided Midgard since his friends had passed. Even the Captain, who had lived for many years longer than the other Avengers, had been dead for more years than Thor liked to think on. He missed his friends dearly, just as he missed his brother. He thought of Loki often, he couldn't help himself. He had so many regrets, and he doubted they would ever leave him.

When away from Asgard he would travel from realm to realm, aiding the inhabitance where he could, it made him quite popular with the many realms and he didn't doubt that it would help when he was ready to take the throne. He knew his father tired of his position as King, Odin would fall often into the Odin sleep in recent years, and Thor knew he must return to his post as heir of Asgard sooner rather than later. He had been preparing himself for many years and had decided that when he returned to Asgard this time, he would not leave again. He would make Loki proud of him, he would be the king that Loki had wished him to be, he swore this to himself nightly and would live by his oath as best as he could.

Yes, it was past time he stopped allowing himself to wallow in his grief. Loki and his mortal friends would always be a part of him, but it was time to let the dead rest. He had spent years coming to terms with his loss but he finally felt it was time to let go, it was a relief of sorts.

He steeled himself, he had gathered his meagre possessions and found a large open space that would allow Heimdall to open the bifrost for him. He took a deep breath, and called for Heimdall. He felt the pull of the bifrost and before he could think any more on his decision he was stood in front of the gatekeeper of Asgard. The large man look to him, his eyes and face unreadable as usual. "It is good that you are home, my prince. You have been missed." The deep rumbling voice of the God stood before him was familiar and Thor was thankful that it was only Heimdall that was present for his return, "It is good to finally be home, Heimdall. I have missed Asgard greatly. I must go and present myself to the All-father. Farewell." Thor felt bad for leaving the gatekeeper so abruptly but as he walked down the rainbow bridge, he just wanted to get his talk with his father over.

He swept through the halls and gardens of Asgard on his way to the Thone room, where he knew Odin would be. The doors were opened for him and he strode up to Odin, keeping his head up until he reached the point where he would kneel. He lowered his eyes to the ground respectfully and waited for the All-father to speak. He didn't have to wait for long, "Thor, my beloved son. You have return to us. How long do you intend to stay with us this time."

"I am home, I would return to my place as a Prince of Asgard and as your heir." He was pleased that his voice didn't waver as he spoke.

"My son, I am proud. You have my blessing. Asgard is pleased to welcome you home, as is your family. Take your time to settle yourself, I am sure your mother would wish to see you."

"Thank you, father. I will see her now." With this he bowed deeply and retreated from the room heading for the family rooms and to his mother. He wasn't disturbed on his walk through the corridors of Asgard and for this he was pleased, he didn't relish the thought of seeing his old friends again. Though he had missed them dearly he worried at his reactions should they insult his late brother's name however slightly. He loved them dearly but he knew they didn't truly greive for his brother, not as he did and not as they should. He was understanding of their reasons, his brother had not been himself when he had last seen their friends. It was understandable that they felt might as such towards Loki now, but that didn't mean that Thor would be able to control himself if they spoke to him of their distaste.

His thoughts carried him to the door of the family rooms, he opened them eagerly wishing for nothing more than to see his mother again. She was sat in her favourite spot in the room, the window seat, looking out over the gardens. She looked worn, Loki's death had taken a toll on his mother and Thor sometimes wished he had not left as well, robbing her of another son. Though he had needed to do that for himself, he regretted that need but he could not have changed it.

She looked up at his his entrance and her eyes lit at his presence. She rushed to him and folded her arm around him, he returned the hug gratefully. Happy to see his mother again after so long he couldn't stop tears building up in his eyes, she pulled back placing her hand on his cheek, "I am glad you are home, my darling". She leant forward and placed a kiss on the cheek she wasn't holding. She brushed a stray tear that had rolled down his cheek away with her thumb, "How long are you thinking of staying, my son? I have missed you dearly."

Thor was sure she would be pleased that he was finally home to stay, when he told her she wept and held him. Frigga was so happy that her only remaining son had returned to her and was going to stay close to her once more. She had worried for Thor's safety often while he was away from Asgard. If she lost him, she did not think she could cope. She had blamed Odin for the death of her beloved son Loki, but over the years she had seen his regret and grief his actions had caused him. She could not find it in herself to split her small family for any longer and had, if not forgiven Odin his actions, then had come to accept them.

It was three weeks after Thor's return to Asgard that the All-father announced that Thor was to be crowned king of the nine realms. The day was celebrated a week later, it was rather a rushed affair but the time had come for Odin to stand down and the people of Asgard embraced their new king with open arms. The day had gone without a hitch, which was something the royal family were more than thankful for. Though their minds wandered to their lost member often over that time, Loki was still dearly missed within their small family even as he was forgotten by the general populus of Asgard.

Thor sat on the throne of the ruler of the nine realms, his throne, listening to the ramblings of his councillors. His mind wandered to Loki and how he would have been better suited for these matters. Loki had a way with words and the crafting of sentences that would have made life dealing with diplomats and councillors much easier. Thor had envied Loki his way with words and though they got him into trouble often, usually with Thor by his side, they always aided him in getting out of it as well.

Thor sighed, leaning his head against the back of the Throne, he nodded when he had to but otherwise kept silent. There was nothing he could do in the matter at that time bar launching into battle, they had been going over it for days now, an ambassador from Álfheimr had arrived and relayed news to them of a dark haired man, that seemed to appear from nowhere to attack and destroy. The next day another ambassador, this time from Vanaheimr, arrived with the same news of a man bearing the same description and attacking in the same manner. Each day that passed brought more news of more attacks by this being.

It was concerning but nothing could be done, bar running around the nine realms chasing this being. Thor had grown during his time away from Asgard, he knew the gift of patience now. He would bide his time and he knew the being would come to Asgard soon enough.

It was three more weeks of such attacks before the being let himself be seen in the realm of Asgard. The attack occured quickly but was brutal in it's nature. Three warriors were killed and the being fled before it could be apprehended. It fled but not before Thor saw with his own eyes, saw his brother alive once more.

**Thanks for reading.**


End file.
